Contemporary mobile devices are equipped with microphones that are designed to pick up sounds. However, real-world sound environments commonly have multiple interfering sound sources, background noise, and the like. So, problems can arise when trying to listen to a particular sound source. There thus remains a need to focus audio to desired sources.